


【洋岳】还未倦恋

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】还未倦恋

01

今天是年末的最后一天。

岳明辉寻思自己这不像来约炮的，倒像真的来探望老朋友的。他拎着包，拖着小行李箱，箱子上还系挂着一袋儿莲雾，坐了几个小时高铁，从一个城市到另一个城市，都雾霾沉沉，空气里味儿就愣是不同。

李振洋在站前广场旁的停车场等他，报了个位置让岳明辉自己走过来。岳明辉出来紧了紧大衣，乘着高铁往北走了点纬度，风都变得凛冽无情了些。岳明辉到地儿了问李振洋：“车呢？”李振洋一脸不解：“哪来的车？”岳明辉一袋儿莲雾轻轻抡李振洋袄子上，笑骂：“让你爹走一里路过来我想着你开车来接驾呢？”

李振洋搂着他肩膀往马路牙子上走，手顺带接过他的行李箱和那兜莲雾：“这边打车方便，你站前广场排队打车能等大半个小时呢。”岳明辉认命，来了别人地盘得安生点儿，听地头蛇的，他半个身子被李振洋摁着，别扭地迈着步子走。

岳明辉倒也不是来探望老朋友的。他刚辞职，但下家没找着，他干脆来旅个游。大晚上闲着无聊他发了条朋友圈，问有没有谁在T市的给辉爷接风洗尘。凌晨3点，就只有李振洋三分钟内火速评论：“你赶紧来，我接。”岳明辉当即定早了两天票来了。

酒店是李振洋定的，跟高铁站在这城市里一个南一个北，李振洋够胆子割腿肉，大价钱说定了个顶层的套房。岳明辉肉痛地转房钱给李振洋，李振洋还不收，大剌剌说：“岳明辉你撅起屁股我就知道你要干啥，工作刚没了吧，别摆阔了。”岳明辉啪啪打字回他：“我撅起屁股还知道你要干啥呢。德行。”

上了出租，师傅看上去是个老好人，乐乐呵呵地问去哪儿，李振洋报了个位置之后师傅回话说挺远，到地了得小一百块钱。岳明辉没说话，李振洋倒答应得快：“行，没问题，打表走吧师傅，钱我哥给。”岳明辉一脸不解回头，口型张合说着：“啥意思？不是养起你哥了？”李振洋晃悠两下脑袋以表示威。

师傅在前头开车，油门离合刹车来回转着有条不紊，一边顺着方向盘一边跟他们唠嗑：“你们这是哥俩来旅游了呢？”岳明辉这头刚想解释，李振洋倒先开了口：“是啊，我哥放假了过来找我玩呢。”

“哟，这年底放得啥假啊？”  
“我哥请得年假，歇两天。”  
“呀那不错，这两天看天要下雪，你们去湖边走走兴许还能看看雪呢。”  
“师傅挺知道地儿，成，我记下来了。”李振洋说完了倒真拉了拉岳明辉的手，戳了戳他手心，像往上记下啥东西了似的。

“哥俩感情好不容易。哎哟我家那俩孩子，一天到晚吵嚷嚷打架，回家吃饭喝两声，静一会儿又吵起来，头疼。”  
“师傅家里俩孩子呢？辛苦了啊。我跟我哥打小一块长大的……”李振洋这没说完，牛皮刚吹了个半鼓，岳明辉掐了他一把腰后的软肉。李振洋歪了歪身子避开了一下，接着说：“以前我俩也吵，后来不还是好得能穿一条裤子？我哥没少穿我衣服，现在不闹了。长大了就好嘞。”  
师傅踩了脚刹车等红灯，回过头看了眼李振洋乐呵着：“那成，我寻思再过两年孩子长大了，也能成你们感情这么好，就少操点心咯。”  
李振洋往司机椅背凑了凑，笑了声说道：“肯定的，师傅肯定好福气。”  
到地了师傅还在夸李振洋会聊天，103的车费给他抹了个零头，岳明辉递了张红彤彤的钞票过去，就被李振洋拉着下了车。

02

李振洋想往酒店大堂迈，岳明辉拉着他手腕看了看：“我怎么不知道我跟你打小认识？”一脸打量的模样。李振洋面不改色心不跳：“这不是顺着师傅话茬说吗，你看我刚刚临时谱写的青梅竹马剧本顺不顺？”岳明辉先迈着步子进去了：“顺，挺顺，我看你转行当编剧挺行。”

李振洋手里还攥着刚那袋儿莲雾，塑料袋扯动着嚓嚓响，他上去，肩膀撞了撞岳明辉的肩骨：“那咋？我们刚认识那会儿没吵架？你哪回来找我没少穿我衣服了？基于现实创作呢这不是。”岳明辉深受往他兜里掏：“麻利地身份证掏出来把房给开了让我睡会儿，一大早起来赶得高铁累死我了。”

刚认识那会儿的确没少吵架。李振洋那时候友情接了熟人一个设计品牌的代言，给拍代言图，岳明辉就是在隔壁棚跟进另一个品牌拍摄的统筹。李振洋这头正拍着，来了感觉，岳明辉过来了，一连串“抱歉”先扔出来，然后过来问说有没有看到编号H和J的道具架，好像搬错到这边了，棚里急用呢。

助理晃悠了一通走过去说正用着，能不能通融下个十来分钟，待会儿过来拿，岳明辉就夹着文件夹跟人扯皮起来了。那时候李振洋也是，一大早六点被叫醒窝着一肚子火没地儿撒，听到岳明辉说大家就等着这段儿下班了，干脆走过去：“谁不着急着下班啊，为难小姑娘干啥。”岳明辉看来人莫名其妙。直了直腰板横了一嘴：“那我为难你？” 

后来火没烧起来，事儿就顺过去了。再见到的时候是在好友组的局上，岳明辉先认出的他，端着笑过来：“李振洋是吧？上次真对不起啊工作里带情绪了，我喝干一杯给你道个歉。”李振洋鼻子通气地笑了声：“没事儿没事儿，不算啥，忘了。”就这么别别扭扭的两个人算认识了。

怎么勾搭上床的记不清楚了，反正酒水下肚神经麻痹，两个人凭着本能干出来的事儿。后来？后来就成了现在这样半搭不黏的关系了。岳明辉跟李振洋不一个城市，但岳明辉倒经常跑T城出差，回回去回回被李振洋逮住，第二天起来衣服乱放，理乱了，岳明辉套着李振洋衣服走了，然后又要把衣服还回来，下次又穿错，也不知道是不是故意的，总之千丝万缕就是这么搭起来的，等再回过神的时候发觉，晚了，这关系走不动道也理不顺了，那就先放着吧，爽了再说。

李振洋还问岳明辉：“我寻思我们俩这关系有点T城限定情侣的意思。”岳明辉那时候光着膀子躺被窝里，被李振洋摇醒说看看窗外的朝阳，然后还没头没脑问他这一句，他伸出一条胳膊手背往李振洋额门上靠：“没烧啊？怎么说胡话呢洋洋。”李振洋啪一声拍他手臂上：“就你能贫，事儿。”岳明辉翻了个身往他怀里拱：“行了行了看得差不多得了，去把窗帘拉上，晃眼。”李振洋就推他一把：“行行，我该着伺候你。”

03

李振洋坐房间里问岳明辉带了什么过来。岳明辉这头脱了衣服准备洗澡，光着上半身在小行李箱找衣服：“不给你带了莲雾吗？”“专门带的？”“是，我都一个个舔过了，都挺甜的。”李振洋翻了个白眼：“能耐啊岳明辉。”两个人相处就这样，从一堆屁话里摘点自己敢信的真真假假。

他往袋子里掏出个莲雾就准备吃，岳明辉余光瞥见了赶紧嚎一嗓子：“没洗过呢！洗洗再吃。”“我又不嫌弃你口水。”“我没舔过，上面都是原生态的灰尘。”李振洋站起来，跟着岳明辉进了卫生间。岳明辉衣服一搭进了淋浴间，李振洋就在外面慢吞吞地搓洗那个莲雾。雾气蒸腾，淋浴间白茫茫一片，隐约能看到岳明辉的轮廓。李振洋瞥了一眼，咽了咽口水，捏着莲雾出去了。这水果还挺多汁，看得都馋了。

“昨晚干嘛去了？”李振洋靠着卫生间门边吃莲雾边跟里边人聊天。莲雾三两口就没了，果肉纤维里都是甜腻的汁水。  
隔着门板岳明辉的声音听起来挺飘的：“喝大酒去了，跟同事说再见呢。”  
“哟，就知道，一身酒气来的。”  
“可不得来全乎体验一下您给我准备的顶层，设施如何？”  
“倒真不亏啊。”李振洋不跟他贫了，走两步把大衣脱了挂衣帽架上，又随手把岳明辉行李箱里散开的小东西收拾起来。倒也真能耐，一个箱子里全是李振洋的衣服，半件儿自己的都没带。

他记得那会儿岳明辉第一次穿错衣服回去，还显得挺大惊小怪，打电话来道歉说不好意思，说要寄回去。李振洋摆摆手，又想到对方应该看不见，懒懒地咬字：“哎，不用啦，下次有缘再见。”有缘再见真的就是有缘再见，有缘赤裸再相见那种。

李振洋脑袋里晃过好多个岳明辉，好多个在他情真意切的时候逃开的岳明辉，也不知道什么时候有缘能让岳明辉把那四个字听进心里。他拦在洗手间门口，岳明辉洗完澡了，胯上松垮垮挂着条运动裤，像是走两步就要掉的样子，头发哒哒往下滴水，他一只手拿毛巾随意擦着，另一只手正把松紧带往裤子里塞。李振洋在门口截住这个岳明辉，像是撒娇又像是要挟：“亲一个。”

岳明辉哭笑不得：“哎等下我先把头发擦擦。”  
“不行，亲一个。”李振洋倔上了。

亲一个就真的亲一个，岳明辉毛巾拿下来凑个脑袋过去咬在李振洋的上唇，虎牙磨过唇内侧的软肉，吮了一下才松开。李振洋就放开手让他去找衣服了：“也不打个响的。”岳明辉背对着他走开，嘴巴发出了：“啵。”的声音回应李振洋：“补给你。”

虽然来过很多次T城，但这次算是岳明辉第一次完全作为一个游客来这头。太阳下去了李振洋就带人出去吃饭，突发奇想要吃海鲜喝啤酒，喝得脸颊上泛着红。两个人还点了白灼虾，结果你看我我看你的没人想动手去剥虾，干脆把虾壳连带着沾沾酱油，放嘴里抿出来虾壳。岳明辉夹了个虾往嘴里送，含糊埋汰李振洋：“懒得你。”李振洋刚把虾咽下去就还嘴：“像你。”

吃完饭了去出租车师傅说的湖边散步。12月的天冻起来了，但还没开始飘雪，湖也就是那个湖，岳明辉以往为了工作也来了好几次，倒是第一次以不一样的心态在湖滨公园散步。景色也就那样，黑灯瞎火的啥也看不清。他俩正有一搭没一搭聊天呢，李振洋突然抱了上来。

岳明辉手揣兜里懒得拿出来，用脑袋点点李振洋的鼻尖问他：“干嘛呢？”李振洋不说话。其实比起做爱他更渴望拥抱和亲吻，这些带了一层距离的动作反而更能让他觉察到亲昵，做爱的时候情欲太过火热，他很容易觉得岳明辉并不把他当回事儿。“抱一下暖和。”李振洋声音在岳明辉脑袋顶上响起来的。

湖滨公园的另一头今晚好像有烟火。李振洋问岳明辉要不要去看，岳明辉摇摇脑袋：“靠近了看落一身灰，不想去。”李振洋难得顺从：“不去就不去，听你的。”

04

李振洋之前知道，或者说他估摸岳明辉伴儿不止自己一个。一开始是真的没什么，李振洋觉着岳明辉就是这么个样，无差别散发魅力，愿者上钩，然后你来我往。就像他一开始以为的他们那样，也能各取所需好聚好散。但不能，觉察到自己还挺喜欢岳明辉的时候李振洋颇感懊恼，觉得自己栽了，也觉得晚了。

岳明辉生活规律得过分，包括释放欲望，估计也在计划单上明明白白地列出。之前他每次来找李振洋的时候总要多此一举地发条朋友圈，内容重复，都是“今夜有念”。应该除了李振洋，没人猜出是什么事吧，但李振洋卡着点看总觉得莫名偏执得有趣。

但也有不有趣的时候。岳明辉没有跟李振洋呆在一起的时候，偶尔地也会发上那么一条“今夜有念。”李振洋选择不去想，不去揣摩，不去问明白。像头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟，他以为这样就足够了。

他试探过几步，但岳明辉也不知道是在装傻还是怎么个意思，总是话题一引，莫名其妙就带过去了，本来就像在开玩笑的真心话吐白听起来更显得滑稽，次数多了李振洋也就畏手畏脚地了。从什么时候开始，李振洋不再试探了？

从那一次？他“趁人之危”，手箍住岳明辉的脆弱不让他射，附在岳明辉耳旁问他：“喜欢吗。”岳明辉声音里带着颤抖：“喜……喜欢……”他又不依不饶问岳明辉：“喜欢谁？”这时候才套出来一句岳明辉一句零零碎碎的喜欢你。

岳明辉释放在他手里的时候喘着粗气，他随手拿纸巾揩了揩，又搂上去要亲岳明辉，要咬他口腔的软肉。岳明辉被他揉捏的手弄得痒了还欲迎还拒地逃开，手倒还交叠挂在他脖子上。结果李振洋情真意切地结束亲吻后回应了一句我也喜欢你，倒把岳明辉吓得怔了神，松了手。

岳明辉再回过神的时候，刚刚暧昧的气团早已冷却，空气里写满了尴尬，他大半夜里穿上衣服，招呼也不打地落荒而逃。

后面的好长一段时间里他们微信没有交流，朋友圈只剩点赞。

不交流的那段时间里，岳明辉仍然偶尔发出“今夜有念”。李振洋不点赞，也不敢去问，这到底算个什么意思。他又开始猜大概是还有别人，但却心存侥幸万一没有别人。他怕自己甚至失了做一个炮友的机会。但永远只是一个炮友也并没什么意思。他渴望的，是拥吻的恋人。

再和好是怎么个状态？还是李振洋找的岳明辉，只字不提那句冲破出口的我也喜欢你，吊儿郎当地问他最近怎么不来T市找他再续前缘。岳明辉对话框里几次显示“对方正在输入”，但屁回应没有，李振洋心灰意冷的时候，岳明辉发了个房间号过来。

大概在这段破败的关系里没有什么是肌肤相亲解决不了的。他们在那晚深深的拥抱后，就像把往昔的插曲埋进了土里，一切如常。但岳明辉的朋友圈里再无除了见李振洋以外的，“今夜有念。”

但，再和好之后关系要更比以前亲密些。以前总是李振洋主动地找上岳明辉，言语间耍赖问他要不要来，或者要不要自己过去。和好后，岳明辉也会主动些，来了T城总要报备一下，问他要不要喝一杯，偶尔也会为了找李振洋，主动来T城，抑或和李振洋在别的城市相遇。他们俩的共同朋友似乎不知道他们这层关系。也是，一个圈子里人多又杂乱，没有人会注意到角落里，有丝线将两人似有若无地捆绑。

05

他们回酒店的时候已经喝得有些醉醺醺的了。岳明辉的脸透着粉，指尖也是，放在李振洋大衣的兜里，被李振洋一下轻一下重的捏着。李振洋今晚喝多了些，打足了一腹腔的气，他故作轻松地调侃岳明辉：“怎么，不先发个朋友圈的？”

岳明辉的眼神都有些涣散了，注意力全在指尖一下又一下的触碰，突然声音唤他回神，他迟钝地应了一句：“什么？”“今夜有念啊。”李振洋自然地答道。

岳明辉不说话了，手还任着李振洋拉扯，不知道是在思考，还是又被戳中了痛点。李振洋的手不得放松，有些紧张，他捏着岳明辉的指尖都带些颤抖。有点害怕，如果还要回到之前那种不相往来的状态，李振洋觉得是一个结局，他最不想要的结局。

他们迈出电梯，岳明辉还是任李振洋拉着。李振洋先憋不住的：“你别不说话啊。”他顿了顿：“我挺害怕的。”他第一次说出来了。他挺害怕的，害怕不能靠近还会被推远，害怕就这样说了再见。岳明辉停在了门口，等李振洋拿房卡的间隙里他才开口了：“其实，那些朋友圈只有你一个人可见。”

“啊？”  
李振洋动作一顿有点拿不准意思。  
“就是个记录而已，只有你能看到的。”岳明辉大概觉察到李振洋要问什么，自觉地补充道：“每次想你了或是见你了我就发一条，想记录看看你有多重要。”岳明辉头低下来不敢看李振洋。“喜欢上炮友好像挺坏规矩的。我就怕坏了规则，那就再也见不到了。”

好像之前所有的误会突然在这一瞬有了一些答案。并没有他所揣度的别人，喜欢也是真的喜欢。并不是因为太过靠近落荒而逃，岳明辉也许只是因为害怕自己会把李振洋的玩笑话当真才跑开，是因为不知道该怎么面对李振洋才干脆选择不联系。

如果要说是鸵鸟，那他们两个都是。

岳明辉叹了口气，深深地，叹了口气：“那条接风洗尘的朋友圈，也只有你看得到。”  
岳明辉无处安放的手最后拉住了李振洋的衣襟：“就这么个意思吧。你要觉得不行，我现在就走。”  
李振洋突然抱起岳明辉，突然的晃动让岳明辉不得不环住他的脖子，腿缠上他的后腰撑住。  
李振洋啄了一口岳明辉：“现在想走？晚了。”

06

李振洋终于明白了，明明每次身体严丝密合，为什么却总有一丝隔阂。扯掉了最后一层误解之后，他才终于了解到了完完整整的岳明辉。李振洋亲在他的虎牙上，亲在他后颈，亲在他的蝴蝶骨上，亲在他的腰窝上，最后去追他的唇，手不安分地捏过熟悉的每一个地方。

岳明辉往前挺身手又顺势搭上了李振洋的背。他呼吸变得粗重的时候还不忘调笑：“捡了个模特当男朋友，我还挺不亏的。”李振洋亲在他胸前的时候略微抬眼，看着他的下颚线，正好对上他下飘的眼神：“挺亏的了，晚了那么久。”

李振洋膝盖跪进岳明辉两腿之间，握着他紧窄的胯，性器在他的腰间磨蹭，慢慢悠悠地，缱绻又温柔。岳明辉再往前凑了凑，弓起的大腿缠着够过李振洋的囊袋，嘴里羞耻地抖搂出来细细碎碎的呻吟：“洋……洋洋……快点的吧……”

李振洋像胜利的恶魔，得逞地笑了，手从胯移向哥哥的前端，像刚刚捏他指尖那样，一下轻一下重地抚慰着。然后另一只手探向哥哥的尾椎，挑逗着往下，揉捏湿润的穴口，一点一点耐心地做扩张。岳明辉扭着肩咬了咬唇，眼角泛着红，手在俯身面对的李振洋的胸膛前打转，小声地唤他：“洋洋……不……不进来吗？”“哥哥想要吗，嗯？”“嗯……”

李振洋摸着他的小腹挺进了他的身体，抽插从小幅度直到横冲直撞，一下又一下，情真意切。岳明辉身子蜷着，腰缠着要到高潮，再也忍不住地射在了李振洋的手上。他又向前蹭了蹭，后穴不自觉地收缩，舒服得连话都说不完整，“嗯……啊……”岳明辉手抚上李振洋的小腹，“啊……”李振洋俯下身去舔咬他透红的耳朵，最后释放在他潮红的身体里。

07

新年的第一天岳明辉摇醒了李振洋。落地的玻璃窗纱大开，城市天际线的那头已经露出些微晨光。李振洋皱着眉头，不自觉地搂了搂岳明辉：“怎么了？”岳明辉凑他耳边轻轻地说：“补你的，陪你看没看成的日出。”

李振洋亲在岳明辉的嘴角，鼻音里绵长拖出一个“嗯——”。他手不安分地在岳明辉胸前小腹来回撩拨：“你怎么知道我订这儿是这个意思？”岳明辉捏了一下李振洋的手腕：“因为我也想。”

“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”

-END-

今夜有念，念的是你。


End file.
